


Another Lifetime

by Aurorarosa



Category: Li zeyan x MC, MLQC - Fandom, Mr. Love: Queen’s Choice (Video Game), mc - Fandom, victor - Fandom
Genre: AU, Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, Freeform, Intern, Mature in later chapters, Third person narration, alternative universe, evols mentioned, woc, work relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2020-06-26 08:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19763959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurorarosa/pseuds/Aurorarosa
Summary: Ever since Xiomara came to big city she’s been experiencing deja vu every where she goes, as begins her new life in Pearl City as an intern she realized that everything happens for a reason..even mistakes.





	1. Small town girl m, big city

Chapter 1

Déjà vu ( de-Ja ˈvu or ˈvju)  
The feeling that one has lived through the present situation before.

Xiomara Nunez was sure she had stood in front of the tall business building before. She just couldn't put her finger on when. As far as she knew this was the only time she had anywhere near this place before. She was new to this side of town and didn't know her way around the city just yet, then again it could just be the small town girl in her. 

Today was her first day at the headquarters of the company she had been working since graduating. She had worked her way up and was given an opportunity to intern at the main building in Pearl City.

Excitement and fear filled her as she began to walk towards the glass entrance door. She tried to take deep breaths but nothing seemed to work she would have just try to make the best of her shaky nervous. Hopefully, she wouldn't make too much of a fool of herself.

She walked up to the information desk to ask for a... Oh, what was it called again...

”An intern pass?” the young woman sitting the booth looked at Xiomara coldly. ”Even if such a thing existed I couldn't give you one anyway, the higher up would have to do that. The most I can do is call someone to meet you, now who are you here to meet?” 

The receptionist was probably trying to come off like she wasn't being condensed but it dripped from her like a wet paper towel.  
Xiomara was taken aback but she pressed on, she handed her hiring contract to the woman and awaited her response.

With a quick roll of her eyes, the receptionist pressed a few buttons and announced that Xiomara the intern had arrived.


	2. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xiomara meets Goldman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case I forgot to mention but There evol but it’s not the main plot

The receptionist asked Xiomara to take a seat while she waited. As she did she wished she’d wore something a little less casual. A sweater dress and boots? what was she thinking?  
No wonder the receptionist gave her a disapproving once over. She wasn’t dressed for the job. 

Xiomara sighed. She hoped today would go smoothly, with the way her nerves were at the moment there was no way she’d make it.

“Miss..um Nunyas?” The girl at the dealer called out.

“It’s Nunez” Xiomara corrected.

“Uh yes, His current assistant will see you now, please take the elevator to the 10th floor”

Xiomara nodded and walked to the elevator door. She hesitated for a moment before pressing the button. 

“Deep breath, we got this” she whispered to herself as pressed the button. Feeling a bit relaxed she stepped into the posh elevator.

The elevator was one of those opaque glass types, the kind you see in very expensive penthouses on tv.  
She’d never thought she sees it in person if it didn’t make her look more like a tourist she might have taken a selfie. She couldn’t be so easily impressed if she wanted to work in such a place. She’d have to be excited on her own time.  
The lift bell chimed and Xiomara stepped out into the Financial and Accounting floor. As the receptionist said the current assist greeted her.

”Hello, you must be Nunez. I’m Goldman but you can call me Eric” 

Goldman was a bit taller than her and wore dark-rimmed glasses. He was kind of cute in a dorky way, he'd be cuter if he pushed his hair off his forehead.

”Hello, I’m sure you already know my name, but I’m Xiomara you can call me Xio if you like”

” Xio... I like it” Goldman nodded, he then places at the clock behind her. ”Sorry I don't mean to rush you especially since this your first training day, but I have to get your key card and assistant badge ready before the end of the day. Follow me”

Goldman began to walk away, briskly walking towards the small desk that sat in front of a frosted glass wall. As Goldman look around what she could only assume was his desk, Xiomara looked around.  
Besides the frosted glass walls and plush navy carpeting, it looked no different from her old office back home. 

That gave her some comfort.

”So” she paused ”Who’s behind the big scary door” she giggled nervously.

Goldman looked up at her and then at the big double-doored office.  
He sighed. 

”Behind those doors is your new boss Mr. Li. You'll be taking over my old job as her personal assistant”

”And what will you be doing once I take over your old role?”

Goldman smiled in a relieved way, ”I’ll only be his office assistant, I’ll have my life back”

”What’s that's supposed to mean?”  
Goldman closed his eyes as he daydreamed about getting home at a decent time and possibly a dating life. When he opened his eyes, he was back to his usual self.

”You’ll see. You’ll be meeting tomorrow morning ”

The way he said that rubbed Xiomara the wrong way, what the heck does he mean get his life back? Surely everyone has a life outside of work right?

The next morning Xiomara met Goldman bright and early. According to him today was a muy important day. Not only was she going to personally briefly assessed by Mr, Li she would be accompanying them to an off-site meeting. Goldman gave her time to drink her morning tea and to freshen up before meeting him.

Her stomach tightened with nervousness, her mind once again began to nitpick her choice of outfit. 

Was her hair too curly? Should she have flat-ironed it like she plans to earlier this morning? 

So many questions and hardly any time pressure herself, any moment Goldman would be knocking on the ladies restroom to get her.

Retouching her lipstick and making sure her half-bun was still presentable was all she had time to do. As if on cue Goldman had knocked lightly and stuck his head inside of the empty ladies' bathroom.

” It’s showtime” Goldman gave a nervous smile.

She glanced at the mirror one last time and followed Goldman to Mr. Li’s office.


	3. Meeting the boss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xio meets Victor and is very nervous.

Standing behind Goldman as he knocked on the door, Xiomara nervously fidgeted with her hands as she waited. In a few minutes she would be face to face with the man who possibly send her back home if he didn’t like her. 

Today she had dressed up a bit more conservatively in a black turtleneck sweater dress, Cardigan and black heeled ankle boots, but what if he was one of those men who preferred women in slacks?She suddenly wished she had taken Goldman’s offer and read the file he had sent her after work. Now she would have figure out for herself what she was up against.

“What is it?” A deep voice answered on the fourth knock.

Xiomara made note that the voice did not belong to someone who she was picturing. Maybe he was much younger than her previous boss had been. Maybe he wasn’t as bad she was fearing.

Goldman cleared his throat ,“It’s Goldman with new hire Nunez “

“Come in” The voice said.

Goldman looked over to the young woman and attempted to give her a smile. While he liked his job, it had opened many doors for him. His boss despite him being slightly older than him, made him nervous.

“After you Miss” Goldman nodded and opened the door for her.

The two of them entered the office, Xiomara was immediately amazed how one medium sized office could be so luxurious yet oppressive. Maybe it had something to do with the man sitting in the desk.

He looked up at the two of them, he didn’t smile nor greet them. Instead he looked at them like they were pest that somehow made it into his office.

“What do you want?” He took off his glasses and sighed.

“This is my replacement hire, Miss Nunez. She’s a Love Land Garden University graduate, Top Copywriter at the Gardenia Art Group and fluent in two languages .”

Feeling a bit embarrassed yet proud of her accomplishments. She took a step forward and offered her hand for a handshake.

“Nice to meet you sir, I look forward to working with you and organizing your life”

The man didn’t shake her hand, just observed her.

‘Not bad’,he thought. ‘Young, smart but might be a of a slow learner.’

With an exasperated sigh, he gave her his name. “Victor, Don’t call me sir”

He briefly looked at Goldman them back at Ziomara. “I assure that you choose someone who capable of managing your spot right?”

Goldman nodded and took a step backwards, he knew what was coming..at least he thought he did. She was best candidate and he’d hate to get her hopes up and have to start from square one just because Victor didn’t like his applicant choice.

“ I assure you that she had the best application that landed on my desk” Goldman spoke loud and clear.

Victor nodded. “Thank you, That will be all. Miss Nunez please have a seat.”

When she was seated on the Burgundy loveseat, Victor sat up a bit straighter. Taking off his half rimmed black glasses and looked at Xiomara. Clearing his throat, he began his mini assessment interview.

“Miss Nunez how old are you?”

“I’m 25 years old”

“How you would describe yourself?”

She was expecting this question, she had prepared herself for these type of questions on the train ride to Love Land City. She knew could answer the following with complete ease.

“I’d say I’m a quick learner, A very organized person, with great communication and people skills.” She beamed with confidence.

Victor nodded to himself, folding his arms. “So your saying that if I need you learn my morning schedule at this very moment you would have it committed to memory for the next day?”

“Well maybe not the next day but I would differently remember it like a week”

“You said your a quick learner”

“Well not that fast, no one could possibly learn something and be able to have it perfect the very next day..sir”

He cocked an eyebrow. “ Anyway, You say your organized give me a detailed of something you keep in order.” He paused “ Tell me your own morning routine “

“I d-don’t have a morning schedule, I kind of just walked up and get dressed Mr. Li”

Victor shook his head and stood up, he moves to front of his desk and sits on the edge. He smiles but it’s not the kind of smiles that made you good. It was the kind that made you feel like a idiotic child .

“Everyone has a morning schedule Miss Nunez wether they realize it or not. Tell what is the first five things you do after you wake up.”

“I-I um..Take a shower, wash my face, brush my teeth, get dressed and Do my makeup. But I don’t it everyday, just during the week days”

“You still proven my point. That aside if your to take over Goldman’s position, you have some big shoes to fill. I’ll give you a two days to adjust to your new role. If by a week your still needing time to adjust your out”

“Excuse me?” Xiomara raised her voice “Sir I’m not a robot, a week is a bit short, two weeks would be much better”

“A week is perfect, if you can’t do it then you have your old position and pay back.”

She stood there in disbelief, if she didn’t become have his morning routine plus his work schedule memorized she would back in the train to her home town, back in her old position. Everyone would know she failed. That she couldn’t make it in the big city.

Her own dreams of living the beautiful city of Love Land and maybe being a vlogger in her spare time would be over.

“Yes sir”

“Now that we agreed, your week starts today. Goldman will assist you today only, so use your time wisely. That will be all”

Just like that she was dismissed from his office.

She never felt so overwhelmed. Maybe it was just the way he already decided she wouldn’t have it memorized by a week, made her doubt her ability already.


	4. They call him dragon

Xiomara sighed. How could one person mange to fit so many things into a single morning? Was he a robot? He had to be, it was practically humanly impossible to be this precise.

"A lot to take in huh?" 

Goldman's voice came from behind her. He had just finished binding her new guide for her to study. She began to understand what he had said the other day. There was no way she would be able to have much of a personal life as his assistant. This poor man, how did he do it for so long.

"Don't worry you'll manage, it get easier as you go...its just" Goldman looked towards VIctor's office door, properly making sure it was closed. "It's just the dragon you have to worry about."

"Dragon?" She was suddenly curious.

Goldman leaned in closer, cupping his mouth. "His nickname in the office is The Dragon. He's always in a foul mood. If your not on your toes he'll spurt fire at you"

It was now Xiomara's turn to look at the office door. 

He did seem cranky when she had met him earlier but she just assumed it was because he had a rough day. She chewed on her bottom lip as she listened to Goldman tell her about the time he practically nearly fired everyone at the Rosetta LFG location because of a few numbers being off. Poor Goldman had to duck out and fetch the termination paperwork, only for him to change his mind after he fixed the error himself.

"Just brace yourself and on your guard."

She nodded as she clutched her guidebook. She realized there was no room for mistakes or else she would be on her way back to her old desk..maybe that so bad. If the rumors were true, then maybe she was better off.

The door to The dragon's office swung open, Goldman and Xiomara jumped to their feet and pretended to look busy.

"Goldman it's time for the Skype meeting with HRB, call for my car." Victor looked at this brand new assistant "You, make my usual and have it ready in my office 6 minutes before I arrive"

"ER..yes" Xiomara stuttered, she nervously looked to Goldman who discreetly pointed to the guidebook. As he followed Victor out, he threw up 4 fingers.

What did that mean?

When the two of them left, Xiomara flipped through the book, she checked each page for what The dragon's usual was. She didn't have to look for too long, it was under the page titled, 'Mr.Li's beverage choices'

1-Americano (Brazilian blend only, 1 sugar, no cream, extra hot)-Morning 

2-Earl Grey tea (extra hot, double paper cup if traveling, black mug)

3-Slightly sweetened milk tea (afternoon if requested after lunch)

4-Caramel Macchiato (after meeting)-leave 2 sugars, 1 cream. REQUEST EXTRA HOT.

The clock on the wall said its was almost 2pm, Victor had left 17 minutes ago, which meant she had 10 more minutes before he returned. If she wanted to get the coffee on his desk before he did she would have to book it now.

With new found determination Xiomara quickly walked to the elevator, she wasn't sure if she'd get there in time but at least she knew she tried. 

Getting the coffee was easier than she expected, there was hardly any line, in fact as soon as she told the barista who the order was for it was completed with speed yet carefully. She even got a drink of her own, free of charge. Working here definitely had some perks, hopefully she'd be staying long enough to experience more of those perks.

She had just made it the elevator bay with a few minutes to spare, feeling confident she decided to take a quick celebratory selfie for her moments feed. She didn't have a lot of followers but she had a decent amount. Mostly people from school and networking at her previous job.

She had captioned it, 'First assignment for boss man completed'

She would have to explain boss man later if anyone of her friends were curious.

"Boss man? I thought my nickname was the dragon?" A velvety baritone voice had said behind her.

Her whole body tensed up as the blood in her face drained. He seen her selfie caption. Not sure what to do but face the music, Xiomara turned around and attempted to smile.

"I was just getting your afternoon beverage Mr.Li"

He did return her smile, instead her store her down with intense eyes that seem to question her. He then looked at the two drinks in the cardboard cup holder.

"Which one is mine?" He asked.

"This one" she stammered as she pointed to the paper cup with a 'V' written in black marker. 

With grace he plucked his cup out of the holder and walked ahead of her, The elevator had just arrived. Xiomara began to follow her boss and his former personal assistant when Victor shook his head. Goldman mouthed a quick silent apology before the sliver metal lift door separated them all. She knew that she would be getting either a lecture or fired as soon as she returned to the ceo's floor, she could feel it in her gut. 

The ride up had felt longer than usual, it was as if the elevator was also hesitating to bring her to the CEO floor. As usual she berated herself since he left her on the first floor. How could she be so careless and not to mention late. she was so sure that she had enough time to get his coffee and get back to his office before he did. She had at least seven more minutes before he returned.

' _Maybe the meeting ended earlier today'_ she thought to herself.

The elevator began to slowly opened, revealing a nervous Goldman sitting at his desk. The door to Victor's office was left slightly ajar, as he was waiting for her to returned. The look on his assistant face said that Victor was indeed waiting for her.

Goldman gestured for the door and sighed.

' _Sorry'_ Xiomara mouthed as she walked his desk. Goldman just nodded.

The door was in front of her but she still hesitated, her heart was beating like a drum as she reached for the door's handle. She could hear the shuffling of papers and the faint hum of his laptop. What she was really doing was listening for signs of anger or irritation, so far she couldn't hear any. She began to think maybe he wasn't mad anymore, after all she didn't didn't really do anything fire worthy...right.

"Come in Nunez" Victor said causing Xiomara to jump out of her skin for a moment.

He knew she was there, she started to think of all the things she manged to mess up in the short few days she worked at LFG.

"Are you coming in or not?" Victor raised his voice which held a bit of irritation. 

' _Damn he really is mad"_

Before she made him any more angry, Xiomara opened the door the rest of the way and stepped inside his office.

She was totally prepared to beg her job, to made a blood pact, whatever it took to keep her job.


End file.
